Crisis Averted
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: Just a way things could've happened with Spencer finding out Toby was -A. Some Tomily friendship, and some Spoby. Suck at summaries, please read.


**Hey guys! This is the first of many one shots of Tomily friendship/ Spoby. Their friendship is just so cute that I have to write about it. I won't abandon "What Happens Next?", but I'm just taking some time to think about it. So, I hope you like it!**

EMILY POV

As soon as I got the text, I was on my way over. This couldn't be happening! How did she find out? I sped over to the loft, and luckily I wasn't stopped. Then, finaly, I was there and sprinting up the steps. As soon as I knocked, he opened it. His face was red and blotchy from crying, and my heart broke as I thought of how Spencer looked right now.

"We need to leave before she comes here. I wouldn't be able to face her right now," he said hoarsely. I gae him a look. "Please Emily! What if she doesn't believe me? I couldn't take that!" He was begging right now, and I couldn't say no to the baby blues when they were full of tears.

"Okay, we'll go to a motel and figure out what to do there." I sighed. "Let's hurry and go before she gets here." With that, we rushed to his truck, and sped away.

"Tell me exactly what happened," I said softly as I sat down on the bed at the motel. "How did she find out that you were on the -A Team?"

"Well, she told me that she had to go to a dinner with her dad-"

"Yeah, she told me about the plan. I couldn't tell you because it would ruin the surprise."

"She was the one that got the surprise," he replied darkly. "Anyways, I got off of work early, and -A gave me a mission. I had to steal that key with the -A on it from Spencer's house. So I went in, and looked in the drawer that I saw her put it in earlier. I was about to give up becuase I couldn't find it, but she came up behine me and said, 'Is this what you're looking for?' I knew I had to face her at some point, so I turned around and walked over to her."

"What? Why would you do that? If you would've ran then she might not have seen you!"

"I know Em, but I was tired of the lies and secrets. Anyways, she already knew." She gave me a questioning look, but I went on. "She threw the key across the room, and when I reached her, she slapped me across the face. I asked her how long she knew, and she showed me the card that I used to get into Radley. Her mom came in and called to her, and I took that as my chance to run."

"Toby, you need to tell her the truth. And if she doesn't believe you, that's her problem."

He sighed and looked at me wearily. "No, it's not her problem. I wouldn't believe me either! I mean, she plans this huge anniversary dinner, and then she figures out I'm on the team that's been torturing her this whole time! She probably hates me, and I don't blame her. Even I hate me."

I looked at him frustratedly. "I don't hate you! Spencer doesn't hate you! There's no way! She loves you too much! And there's no reason to hate yourself. You're only on this team to protect her! So don't you ever let me hear you say that you hate yourself again! Got it?" I yelled.

Toby gaped at me. That was probably only the third time I have ever talked to him like that. "Well, even if I can stop myself from saying it, I can't stop myself from thinking it. If she doesn't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do."

I sighed, frustrated. "Ok, if I can't reassure you, I know someone who will. I'll be back in a second." I walked out of the room to call the mystery guest. Once they were coming, I walked back in the room, satisfied.

"Who did you call?" Toby asked, staring down at his feet.

"It's a surprise, and it'll show you that there's nothing to worry about. And if there is, I know exactly how to handle it." A knock on the door silenced me. "Here she is."

"Oh, Em! Please don't tell me you-"

But I was already opened the door to reveal the girl that desperately need to talk with Toby. "Spencer! You're here!"

TOBY POV

Even with her hair looking rattier than I've ever seen it, and her face being blotchy and red from crying, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. After we saw each other, we both glared at Emily, who left the motel room with a smug look on her face.

I looked over at Spencer, who was looking anywhere but me. She closed her eyes, opened them, and bolted for the door. She tried the handle multiple times, but it wouldn't budge. We both knew this was Emily's doing. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled. Then with angry eyes she looked at me. "Does she know what you are? Or are you still messing with her?" she screamed.

"Emily knew the whole time. If you would just let me explain then-"

I was cut off by more of her yelling at me. "She knew! Is she helping you? Oh my gosh! Has she been against us the whole time?" She was now hypervenaliting with anger.

"Spence, you need to listen to me, I-"

"You have no right to use my nickname anymore! I thought you loved me! But it turned out to be some sick game!" Her anger had turned into despair, and she was sobbing.

"Emily!" I called. "Can you come here!"

Emily walked in in and smiled sweetly. "What seemed to be the problem?" she asked innocently.

"Well," Spencer said, "You stuck me in a room with someone who is ON THE -A TEAM!"

Emily put her head in her hands and sighed. She turned to me. "So you haven't explained yet? Stop beating around the bush Toby!"

"I've been trying but she won't let me talk!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Why would I?" Spencer retorted. "You pretended to love, and you were playing me the whole time! This is the worst thing anyone has ever done to me! How could you?" she screamed,

"Spencer," Emily said firmly, "listen to him. He will explain everything if you let him. And just so you know, everything he says is true. I've been with him through all of this." Spencer sighed, but nodded her head. With that, Emily left the room again.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, but she stayed standing. And I started the story. "Whenever I went away from town, when you were keeping things from me, I was finding answers. I went to Mona, and she told me that -A was still torturing you guys. We got to talking, and I thought she was telling me these things because she changed, but I thought wrong. She said now that I knew all of this, I had to join or she would hurt you. Also, I figured it was a way to get answers for you guys."

"Do you really expect me to believe this? And why does Emily?" Spencer interrupted.

"I was getting there. So, I joined. I immediatley felt guilty, so I called Emily. She came over, and I should've told her the whole story first, but I didn't. I basicaly started with 'I'm on the -A Team.' It wasn't the smartest thing I could've said. She slapped me across the face like you did, and started screaming at me, much like you just did a couple of minutes ago. I got her to calm down, and told her the whole story. She was still cautious, so she asked me for proof."

"Show me the proof," she said firmly, "I want to see if I'm right for believing you."

She believed me? Thank goodness! "Let me get it," I replied as I walked over to my coat. I pulled out the tape recorder, and handed it to her. As she listened, her features started to relax, so I immediately felt relieved. "I understand that you probably won't trust me for a while-if ever," I said once it was over, "but all that matters is that you don't completely hate me. I also understand, that you won't ever be able to love me again, after what I did. I just hope that you can be happy and get over me." I grabbed my coat, and walked out the door-Emily didn't lock the door this time- before she replied. Like I said, I understand those things, but I couldn't bear it if she actually said it.

"What happened?" Emily asked as I walked out.

"She believed me." She gave me a look, so I told her everything that happened and what I was thinking.

"So you seriously didn't let her tell you how she felt? What if she forgave you and still loves you! You just left her in there!"

"What if she doesnt?" I challenged. "Like I said, I couldn't handle it if she hated me. If she did, there would be no reason for me to stay in Rosewood."

"So you wouldn't care that I want you to stay? Toby, I know how you feel, but I need you. You can't leave me. The girls are great, but sometimes I need someone that I know one hundred percent won't judge me. You can't leave." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and my heart broke.

"Em," I said through tears, "I want to stay for you, but I wouldn't be able to see her with anyone else, and I know she will find someone else. I'm just a retarted carpenter that broke her heart."

"No, you're not," a different voice said. I looked up to see Specner standing there. "Em is right. You can't leave. She's not the only one who needs you, Toby." With that, she walked up to me and pressed her lips to mine.

I pulled away with tears in my eyes. "I can't Spencer. I don't deserve this," I said as I ran to my truck, and cried.

I'm not sure how long I sat in the driver's seat, bawling my eyes out, but after a while, the passenger door opened. I wasn't sure who I was suspecting- Emily or Spencer- but I got the former.

"Toby, she thinks that you don't want to be with her anymore. She thinks that since she didn't let you explain, that you hate her," Emily said softly. "You need to make sure that she knows that you still love her."

"The only reason I didn't want to kiss her is that I don't deserve someone like Spencer. I don't derserve someone who can forgive me that easily after what I did, even if I had good intentions. I've always known that she was too good for me, but this makes me completely sure of it. Em, why does she love me so much that she can forgive me?" I asked hoarsely.

I guess I was too busy thinking, crying, and talking, that I didn't notice that Emily had switched places with someone else. Of course. "I love you so much because of everything that makes you, you Toby!" Spencer exclaimed. "You always put other people first, you help out people in need, you joined a team that could have killed you if they would've found out that you were a double agent for us! You think that you don't deserve me? Well, I see it as I don't deserve you. I love you so much, and now that we've been through this, we're even stronger," she finished. At that moment, I coudn't handle it anymore. I leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. She slid her arms around my neck, and we had a heated makeout session just like always.

When I pulled back, I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm so sorry, and I love you too."

EMILY POV

I watched as they talked, and then started making out. I'm on a roll today! Then, Toby said something that made Spencer's eyes fill with tears. They hugged, and Toby looked over Spencer's shoulder at me. "Thank you," he mouthed. I just smiled, waved goodbye, and walked to Spencer's car. I texted her that I would drop it off at Toby's since I had to go get mine there. I figured she was going to be staying over anyways; crisis averted.


End file.
